hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Between Friends: The Treasure of Zeus, Part 2
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 2 of 50 |Order in Season = 2 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 159 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "The Treasure of Zeus: Part 1" |Next Episode in Series = "What a Crockery: The Treasure of Zeus, Part 3" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "The Treasure of Zeus: Part 1" |Next Episode in Franchise = "What a Crockery: The Treasure of Zeus, Part 3" |title cap image = }} Summary Hercules kills the Phoenix and falls to the ground, with the chalice. All enter the academy. Fiducus, the academy accountant, tells Iolaus his tuition is due by the end on the week. No more excuses. The next step in Ares and Strife's plan is to pit Iolaus and Jason against Hercules. Strife does this by telling them that the chalice belongs to Hera. Jason and Iolaus accuse Hercules of lying to them, and keeping secrets. Hercules says he's sorry, but they don't listen. That night at Kora's, Strife makes Iolaus jealous of Jason. He says Jason is the crown prince of Corinth he can get anything he wants because he has money. He never had to want for anything. While Iolaus is contemplating this, Strife drops Iolaus's money pouch on the ground, then says good-night and returns to the academy. Later, Jason and Iolaus leave. They get into a fight en-route back to the academy, and Iolaus realizes he left his money bag behind. He returns to Kora's and Jason heads to the academy. Iolaus gets to the bar, enters, finds his money bag, and then notices all the money on the counter. He stares at it. Next morning Iolaus pays off Fiducus. Then, the 'cops' arrive and inform everyone that Kora's place was robbed last night and that two cadets were seen leaving. Jason introduces himself. The guards recognize the name. Jason informs them that he and Iolaus were the last to leave. The guards say that if they left together then the thief must be someone else. Iolaus says that yes, he left with Jason, but he went back to get his money pouch. The guards accuse him. Iolaus says he saw the money, but he didn't take it. And in fact he has no money. Fiducus speaks up and says "you had enough to pay your tuition this morning" Iolaus says that Nysus (aka: Strife) lent him the money. Nysus denies it. The guards search Iolaus' room and find all the money stolen from Kora's. Iolaus is arrested. Iolaus claims he didn't do it, and begs Hercules to help. Hercules looks at Nysus and sees a look in his eyes. He suspects Nysus is behind it, but isn't sure why. Hercules and Jason plan to trap Nysus. That night, while going to bed, Hercules and Jason whisper within earshot of Nysus. Hercules says "Thanks for the loan. When Kora finds it she will simply think she misplaced it, and Iolaus will be let go" Nysus does over hear. Next day Strife goes to Kora's and tears the place up looking for the money. Hercules enters and asks why he's doing this. Nysus reveals himself as Strife. Hercules and Strife go at it. Jason, the guards and Iolaus show up. They see Hercules and Strife going at it. Hercules beats Strife and he vanishes. Iolaus is freed. Back at the academy, Jason tells Hercules that all of Olympus will be talking about how he beat up Strife. Jason asks what Hercules is going to do with the Chalice, and Hercules says he's bringing it to Zeus. Background Information Links and References *Ryan Gosling as Hercules *Dean O'Gorman as Iolaus Guest Stars *Nathaniel Lees as Cheiron *Chris Conrad as Jason *Kevin Smith as Ares *Joel Tobeck as Strife References de:Der Schatz des Zeus, Teil 2 Category:YH episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Ares